Buffy The Vampire Slayer Season 8 Episode 2
by Lawliet'sGurl21
Summary: Buffy and the gang are going up against a new power... But Who Is Ouija?.


BTVS Season 8 Episode 2: Who Is That?.

The charmed ones appeared in an old church that had been closed down since Prue had died. A black cloud appeared shortly after and the whole gang stood behind. "What is this place?" dawn asked holding onto the stake she'd been given. "I don't know but it gives me the wiggins" buffy replied. Spike lit a cigarrette and

puffed from it. Giles began to clean his glasses "yes well we might as well split up". "Good idea giles, me and kennedy can get more sight on higher ground" willow replied. "I'll go down the hall" buffy said holding her crossbow firmly. "Not alone you bloody well won't" spike said joining her. "We'll stay here and scry for the

demon" piper said holding a string with a crystal attatched. "You low level witch's make me sick" willow snickered as she flew up with kennedy. Buffy walked down the hall with Spike following behind. He pulled the cigarrette from his lips, threw it on the ground and stepped on it with his monster boot. Buffy caught a glimpse of

spike's reflection in her crossbow and smiled. "How'd you become human?" she asked still walking. Spike smirked "some things are better left unsaid love" he replied following. "I just wanna know.." buffy said turning to face him. "The good guys in the sky sent me to the halliwell's and they made me human" spike replied

grabbing buffy gently. "How sweet" a voice said from behind, buffy turned and saw a man behind them, he wore a mask and a black hooded robe. "Who is that?" she asked holding her crossbow steady. The man stepped up close, buffy felt a familiar pressence and lowered her weapon "who are you?" she asked. "You'll find out

soon... very soon" the man said then dissapeared. Spike stared at buffy and brushed his knuckles over her cheek "you alright pet?" he asked concerned. "There's something.. about that guy.. it feels like i know him" buffy replied staring at the empty spot.

**************************End Of Teaser***********************************************

(Scene One: Mystery Man)

Buffy paced back and fourth in her room "who is he?" she asked herself. Spike walked out of the shower towel drying his hair "you okay pet?" he asked. She turned and stared, he was tan instead of pale and his muscles were glistening with water "uh-huh". Spike moved to her and looked at her whispering "see something you

like love?". Buffy pressed her hands to his chest and looked back into his blue eyes "a lot" she replied and bit her lip. Spike smirked and his lips were on hers hungry and passionate. Her hands roamed over his chest and shoulders as they kissed. Spike grabbed her fast and pushed her against the wall "buffy... i want you" he

murmered against her throat. "Buffy we found a lea- aah! am i interrupting something?" xander asked in the doorway shielding his eyes. "Xander!" buffy exclaimed, she pushed spike off and blushed. "The charmed ladies found a lead on this guy.. or as everyone calls him.. 'Oujia' he kills and doesn't hesitate plus.. nobody has

ever seen his face and those who have, they never lived to tell about it" xander replied. "Oujia?" spike asked "what in the bloody hell name is that?.. to me it seems like he picked it from some fortune cookie or something". Buffy giggled and smiled "I don't know who it is xan.. but i feel like i know him". "You could know him

buff" xander replied "we could all know him..". Buffy shivered at xander's words as she loaded her crossbow with arrows "we could all know him" she whispered to herself repeating xander's words.

(Scene Two: Who Are You?)

Dawn walked through the woods to get home since she'd missed the bus. CRACK!; She twisted around to find out where that noise came from. "Wh...who's there?" she studdered out of fear. "Someone you know..." a voice replied. "What do you mean?" she asked holding one strap of her back pack. The man stepped

forward, dawn's eyes went wide "you...buffy met you" she replied with barely any voice. "She'll meet me face-to-face soon enough" the man replied as a black glove cupped over dawn's mouth. "She'll come to find you soon" the voice whispered as dawn's vision blurred. ** Buffy stared at the note "whoever wrote this has dawn"

she said holding the slip of paper. Spike grabbed the note and read it twice. "It's written in pigs blood" he replied "I may be human now but i still know the smell of blood". "So.. once again dawn has gotten herself into trouble.. time to get weapons, time to save my sister" buffy said grabbing her crossbow. Spike smirked "do

you want me to get the scoobies together pet?". "I'm taking this one alone spike" buffy replied bitterly. "Now that's not bloody right!" spike said almost yelling "slayer needs some kind of back up!.. maybe an ex vampire now human perhaps?" he asked modestly. "No spike... i'm taking this one alone" she repeated then headed

for the door. "Damn.. how i wish i was still a bloody vampire.. i'd eat her to no end and there'd be no more slayer" spike whispered in anger.

(Scene Three: What In The Hell?)

Buffy busted the door down with a strong round house kick. Dawn stood tied to a pole with her mouth gagged with tape. "Let go of my sister!" she yelled to the man "ouija". The man turned and laughed "you'll be surprised who i really am" the man replied. "Well since i sense something familiar about you... angel?" buffy asked.

"Wrong.." the man said with a small chuckle. "Hmmmm Warren?" "wrong again solider" he replied. The man grabbed at his mask and started pulling it off, his brown hair showed first.. then his tanned skin. "No... Way.." buffy whispered. Riley pulled the mask fully off and grabbed buffy's hands "" he whispered with

a smile. Buffy's eyes went wide "r...riley f...finn?" she yelled. Dawn's eyes were wide as she stared at her attacker. Both women couldn't believe their eyes, buffy touched his cheek with her fingertips and sure enough it was the same feeling she had before, the same lines and skin patterns she'd felt before. "What are you

doing here?" she choked out staring into his eyes. "Came to find the woman of my dreams" he replied holding her "is that a crime?". Buffy smirked "I guess not.. but kidnapping is and you kidnapped dawn". "I found her like this.. i swear" riley replied "solider's honor" he said with a smile.

(Scene Four: Willow's Vision/ Phoebe's Calling)

Willow stood with her hands up in the air, eyes pitch black, fire red hair waving in the wind.

"Will.. you okay?" xander asked walking over to her. "Don't worry xander i'm still good".

"Good cause, we don't want you all dark and veiny". "She's fine xander.." a woman said

standing in the doorway, it was anya. Phoebe circled the crystal around the map twice,

three times "this isn't working piper..". Piper looked up from the book of shadows "it has

to be pheobes.. maybe your not doing it right" she took the crystal and circled it twice.

Buffy walked up to them holding riley's hand "hey gang". "Hey buff we.., xander looked

at her "found.. nothing.. but you found yourself a good ol' solider didn't ya?". Riley smirked

"not part of the military anymore xander.. but i'm here to help". "I thought you left..

you were on your way to brazil with your solider buddies?" xander asked. "I did.. I quit.."

riley replied. Phoebe grabbed the crystal from piper and closed her eyes holding it

in her palms, she gasped and saw Oujia, he had the mask off.. but she could only see

his souless brown eyes. "It's not that i'm not glad to see you riley.., willow began "but..

why are you back here?.. why now?". Riley was about to speak when the church door

burst open and crumbled against the wall. Everyone looked at the masked figure.

"Oh don't mind me.. carry on" oujia said walking in slowly "you know, last time I was

here this town had became a hellmouth central..". Buffy folded her arms "Oujia.. if

that is your real name!". "Oh you'd be surprised at who I really am buff" oujia replied.

"Oh yeah?... try me?" buffy replied glaring.. Oujia grabbed at his mask...

(Scene Five: Spike... what happened?)

Spike stood in the church "did you hear me?" he asked looking up "I wanna be the big bad again! make me into the man I was! fix me!". Suddenly a big flash of light appeard.

Gideon appeard before him, in a black cloak "you called?".

Smash cut...

Cut to:

The Mausoleum...

Oujia pulled the mask up slowly, pale skin showed. "Please who could you..., xander

stopped talking and stared at the figure before them "dude...". Buffy's eyes went

wide. "A... - Angel?" it was a soft and unbelievable utter. Angelus smiled "oh.. no baby..

angel left town when I lost my soul.." he replied menacingly.

Sudden cut to:

The Church...

Gideon grabbed spikes shirt and glared "you wanna be a vampire again?". Spike

just nodded. "Well..., gideon sobers and smirks "okay.. this may hurt.. just warning

you...". Suddenly flashes of light shoot from gideon's hands and shocked spike to

no end. The lightning didn't let up as spike scream mercilessly, gideon finally

put his hands down and smiled, it was a dark.. sinister smile. Spike sat bent over

on the floor of the church, suddenly a gutteral laugh came from him. He looked

up with an evil smirk and shook his head. Spike, Full vamp face "oh yeah.. big

bad is back.. and looking for a little slayer blood".

The Mausoleum...

Buffy couldn't believe her eyes, her ex lover stood before her. "Awe look.. solider

boy is back.. well no need for you.. I can take care of her" angelus said to riley.

"Back off!.. I'm warning you.." riley growled. "Oh.. wow, solider boy is upset huh?".

"Angel please- buffy began but was cut off by, "you really think theres a good

part of me still here? newsflash honey.. i'm evil" angelus interrupted. "You're

evil?... bollix!" spike said with a smirk. "I'm the big bad in town.. you'd be wise

not to forget it mate". "Spike, I see you're not so toothless" xander said "last time

we saw you, you were all tan and your heart was beating". "That was a phase

you sod.. I'm evil.. vampire again". Buffy glared and without warning punched

spike hard sending him backward into a pillar. "I trusted you!" she yelled grabbing

him by his jacket "I let you back in... to my house.. my life..". Spike laughed

"well what can I say baby.. can take the man out of the vampire.. but you

can't take the vampire out of the man". Angelus just glared "well I'll be seeing you..

bye now" he said then dissapeared into a cloud of black smoke. Spike stood before

buffy, "I'd stay and chat but.. I gotta go too love". "Oh no you don't!" buffy yelled

grabbing him from behind. With a nice solid right hook she sent spike flying.

Cut to: Giles' Apartment.. -Night.

(Scene Six: Movie Night)...

Giles stood by the microwave holding a mug, he placed it in the microwave

and put it on for 96 minutes. Xander stood in front of a t.v and held up a movie

VHS box in each hand "so.. movie night scoobies, freddy or micheal?". Buffy

sat on riley's lap "hmmm... which ones cooler?". "Freddy" riley said with a

smirk. "Then freddy it is..." xander replied putting the video into the VHS

player.

TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 3...


End file.
